I'm Watching You - Karen Rose
Overview I'm Watching You is a novel by American crime writer Karen Rose. The Blurb ''Admiration'' As a star prosecutor for the Chicago Public Defender's office, Kristen Mayhew is no stranger to success, but even she cannot always secure a conviction. It's therefore only a matter of time before she herself becomes the victim ''Obsession'' Kristen has a secret admirer who follows her every move ans seems to know her every thought. He kills the criminals she herself is powerless to stop, then sends her letters offering the murders as tokens of his respect. ''Murder'' Kristen's life is out of control. As the body count rises, the killer's obsessive need for retribution will make Kristen a target, along with everyone she holds dear... Characters Kristen Mayhew She is a prosecutor for the Chicago Public Defender's office, she is a very closed person with not much family but with a lot baggage. Kristen is with Abe when she finds the first boxes of evidence Abe Reagan He is a Detective who has just finished a stint undercover and has been re-assigned to the homicide department, he is with Kristen when she finds the first boxes of evidence. Zoe Richardson She is an up and coming reporter with no morals who will do whatever and whom ever to get the big scoop Mia Mitchell Abe's new partner who is not very happy with the arrangement, as she is still getting over the loss of her last partner Owen Madden Owen is the closet thing to family Kristen has, he is always there when she needs him, like a surrogate father Availability I'm Watching You is available in Paperback, Hardback and Kindle formats TLC Review Review I found this book to be a very enjoyable read. The suspense builds from the very begining, the characters are introduced as you go along, which I found to be very refreshing. The main characters are very likeable and you find yourself drawn into their lives and wanting to know more about them. The killers identity I found to be a great twist, however on a second read through the clues are there from the start. The only negative for me was the epilogue, I won't spoil it for anybody, but I would have prefered the story to end after the final chapter. Rating The book is very well structured and keeps you turning the pages to find out what happens next. I'm going to give I'm Watching You 4 stars out 5 Content There are some storylines in the book that some people may find difficult to read through, however the violence and sex are not to graphic I would say the book is aimed at an adult audience. Other Works By Karen Rose Did You Miss Me? (2012) No One Left To Tell (2012) You Belong To Me (2011) Silent Scream (2010) I Can See You (2009) Kill For Me (2009) Scream For Me (2009) Die For Me (2007) Count To Ten (2007) You Can't Hide (2006) Nothing To Fear (2005) Have You Seen Her? (2004) Don't Tell (2003) You May Also Enjoy Chosen To Die - Lisa Jackson If Looks Could Kill - Beverly Barton